Shadowed Light
by Laura-chan
Summary: Padmé Amidala is a young Senator in the Imperial Senate but when she’s suspected of being a Rebel, the Emperor sends his most trusted servant to investigate. VaderAnakinPadmé
1. Chapter 1

**SHADOWED LIGHT**

By Laura-chan

Summary: Padmé Amidala is a young Senator in the Imperial Senate; but when she's suspected of being a Rebel, the Emperor sends his most trusted servant to investigate.

Time: AU

Rating: **M/R** mind the rating, MAY go up.

Pairing: Vader-Anakin/Padmé

Warning: I'm **Italian**, not English, so please don't mind too much my mistakes.

Disclaimer: I own only the plot of this story. Characters and background situations all belong to Mister Lucas.

* * *

_CHAPTER 1_

Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith, was walking briskly in the passages of the Imperial Palace, the once-called Senate building - but that time had long passed and the Republic had fallen over a decade before, being replaced by the grand and powerful Empire – covering the well-known path to the Royal Chamber, wondering why his Master, Emperor Palpatine, had called him.

Darth Vader was a handsome speciement of human being, with wavy long hair, blue eyes and a body to die for: both for his looks and for his position as High Commander and Left Hand of the Emperor (which made him the second most powerful man in the galaxy), he was both envied, admired and feared.

It didn't help that he was young, in his early twenties, and already had a so high rank into the Imperial Army. Many had waited for him to fall into disgrace and to be removed, but the Sith Lord had been at the Emperor's side for more than six years and had never failed a mission he had been entrusted with, only managing to become even stronger.

Fool were those who couldn't see that Vader himself was Palpatine's successor!

There were rumors about him being the Emperor's secret son, but no one in the Court believed that: it was evident that the relationship between the two of them was more of a Master and a servant than a father and a son.

Many had tried to enter into Vader's graces, but had failed miserably, for he surrounded himself only with soldiers and he trusted few of them; someone said that the Sith hated politicians and courtesans.

But Vader had a secret ambition, one that not even the Emperor himself knew about: and what Palpatine was going to say that day would made him achieve the one thing Vader desired the most.

* * *

_A few hours before, in the Imperial Senate..._

Emperor Palpatine gritted his teeth as he watched the beautiful Senator talking animatedly to her collegues, publicly defying him once again.

**Him**!

The Emperor, Darth Sidious, Supreme Lord of the Sith!

How could that stupid, naïve girl...

He called the Dark Side, drawing strenght from It, letting It control his temper: it'd be bad for his imagine to assault the young woman in the Senate.

"Fellow Delegates! If this law passes, then every planet will lost its sovereignty independence and its right to have peace: with this law, His Highness... " she seemed to mock him, "...will have troops in every sistem supplanting the regular Armies."

Those words were greeted between the Senators with cheers or – more often – cautious whispers and indignate tirades.

Darth Sidious watched as Padmé Amidala of Naboo threw him a challenging smile as he answered with a satisfied one: she should have understood, by now, that the Senate was completely in his power.

There had been a time in which Palpatine had lusted after the gorgeous human female, who had been also his Queen before he became Chancellor and then Emperor: she was intelligent, creative, courageous and very beautiful. But with her innate sense of justice she was always an obstacle to his plans and he had grown weary of her pathetic attempts to restore democracy.

He had the power, and she just couldn't understand this.

Palpatine raised his hands and silence fell over the majestic Senate Chamber.

"What Senator Amidala can't see..." he began with a would-be-benevolent voice, "...is that the troops sent by the Empire," _'By me'_ "... are for your worlds' own security against the infamous Alliance. We all know that those retched Rebels can't wait to bring destruction on every peaceful planet. The stormtroopers will prevent this."

Claps and cheers filled the Senate as he finished, smiled humbly and bowing. Sidious looked at the furious Senator: being the smart woman she was, Padmé Amidala knew she had lost this battle, as many before.

But she wouldn't be defeated so easily.

Palpatine decided it was time to take matters in his own 'hands'.

* * *

Vader was just standing outside the Royal Chamber, waiting for his Master's permission to enter: he was excited, for in the Force he could feel anticipation and he knew that something was going to happen... 

The door opened and Sidious' voice arrived clearly to his ears. "Come."

Vader entered, kneeling before the standing hooded figure, "What is thy bidding, my Master?"

"I have a new mission for you to accomplish: do you remember Padmé Amidala, Senator of Naboo?"

Vader smirked, showing his glee just for a moment: of course he remembered the beautiful woman. Since she had first appeared in the Senate, when she was just 17, she had opposed to Palpatine's rule, thing that the Emperor didn't take too well, as you can imagine.

But the younger Sith Lord remembered how he'd been fascinated by the passionate way she spoke when defending what she believed in, her defiant expression and flaming eyes.

Darth Vader had a feeling he was going to enjoy this mission.

"Yes, my Master. I do remember her."

"Very well." The Emperor nodded as he sat in his comfortable chair. "I want you to capture her and find out what she knows about the Rebellion: she opposes so strongly to me that I'm certain she's with the Alliance."

Vader's smirk grew even wider: oh, he had things in mind... ways to convince Padmé Amidala to tell him even her deepest secrets. He would definitely enjoy torturing her...his way.

Palpatine was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't read his apprentice's mind.

"I guess I can use any means to make her speak..." Vader trailed off suggestively.

"Of course." Palpatine waved a hand, dismissing the question. "You may go now: I hope to hear soon news of success."

The younger man bowed and left the room, a plan already forming in his twisted mind.

* * *

Padmé Amidala sighed, for once worried: she knew she had really annoyed the Emperor this time and she cursed inwardly her silly sincerity. 

She knew that the things she had said were right, but... Padmé bit her lower lip. Dormé had reproached her for being so honest.

'_It's dangerous, milady!'_ her handmaiden and friend had said, _'Palpatine could decide to have you... taken care of.'_

Padmé shook her head: she couldn't sit down and watch as everything she'd always fought for – peace, freedom, democracy – died because of a greedy man with delusions of grandeur. She knew it wasn't probably the smartest thing she could have done, but...

Her eyes hardened: she had to do it... she just _had_.

She almost fell off her chair as an explosion boomed on the ship: Padmé gripped the armrests, throwing worried glances to the ceiling of her cabin. '_What had happened?_'

Captain Typho, her Head of Security, opened her cabin's sliding door, a flushed look on his face.

"Milady," he said curtly "...We've being attacked by the Super Star Destroyed 'Executor'... Senator, it's Darth Vader's."

Padmé Amidala's blood freezed in her veins at the name mentioned.

'_This is where my actions and beliefs brought me._'

She took a deep breath and her imperscrutable Senator mask was back in place.

"What does he want from us? We're a diplomatic ship."

"Milady... He wants to interrogate you."

"About what?"

"He's saying you're a rebel."

Lips parted in surprise: _how could he know?_

She struggled to remain calm as she heard another explosion: but she knew she couldn't risk her men's (and handmaiden's) life like this.

"Stop the ship and give him the permission to come aboard."

"But Senator..."

"Do I have a choice?" her hazel eyes flashed when Typho began to protest, "This is a diplomatic ship, we're not armed: we don't have a chance against Vader's Star Destroyer."

The dark-skinned man nodded and exited the room, leaving her alone with her thoughts.

All too soon Dormé, pale-faced, came to get her: and with all the regal behaviour she had learned and displayed when she had been Queen, Padmé Amidala walked into the Great Hall of the ship, now full with white stormtroopers.

The stormtroopers let her pass, so she could seat on the couch in the middle of the room: she did that and tried to calm her heart as Dormé and Sabé took their place near her, Typho standing behind them protectively.

And they waited: it took all of Padmé's will power not to start fidgeting with her cloak's sleeves.

Finally, after what seemed an eternity to the young woman, the white-armored men moved to form a passage for a dark figure walking towards her. Padmé couldn't suppress a gulp, knowing this would be Darth Vader: she had never met or seen him, but she had heard of his ruthless actions and striking victories.

He had sedated the rebellion on Corellia in two days.

Mantained safe the Galaxy's borders from the aliens threatening it.

He was the one who had defeated the Alliance in more than a battle.

He was a powerful fighter and a brilliant strategist.

She didn't look forward to meet him.

When Vader finally stopped in front of her and she lifted her eyes, she cast him a curious and surprised look: Padmé had imagined Vader to be a middle-age man with hard features and orrible scars from many battles running over his face and body.

Nothing had prepared her for the sight before her.

Darth Vader was instead an extremely good-looking young man, probably even younger than her, with cold blue eyes that captured her own, soft-looking long blond hair and a muscled physic.

Understanding from the smug smirk on his face that she was staring, she hardened her expression and straightened her back.

"What's meaning of this aggression, Lord Vader?" she asked in an irritated voice.

When Vader had first seen her, his breath had imperceptibly caught in his throat as he admired her feminine and graceful features. _'Force! She's absolutely gorgeous.'_

And now that she was watching him with those fiery eyes, he wanted nothing more than scoop her up, throw her on his bed and fuck her until he wasn't able to walk anymore.

But he had been well trained and with all of his self-control he resisted the urge of taking the beautiful Senator into his arms, while smiling evilly down at her.

"Why, milady..." he purred, his husky voice making her shiver. "...the Emperor had grown weary of your speeches in the Senate, especially since you're suspected of being a Rebel spy..."

"This is absurd!" Padmé interrupted him hotly. "I'm a Senator!" _'...and one of the leaders and founders of the Alliance...'_

"As absurd as it may seem, you're under arrest and in my custody." Vader smirked. "Till we get to the Emperor, of course."

Then, he turned serious and with a gesture of his hand ordered to three stormtroopers:

"Take her to my quarters."

Vader watched her stiffening shoulders as she was escorted away, then shook himself out of his pleasant reveries. "Search the ship: see if you find something about the Rebellion." He commanded as the stormtroopers scattered around. "Then report back to me."

With that he turned, his cape flowing behind him, imagines of the lovely woman waiting for him in his room filling his head.

* * *

Senator Padmé Amidala sat on the black couch in Vader's quarters, watching with disgust around her: so, now she really was a prisoner. 

'_I really should have kept my mouth shut: I'm not helping the Alliance this way.'_ She thought sadly.

Evidently, the Emperor had had enough of her: _'But he doesn't want me dead... not yet, at least.' _She didn't know if she should be relieved or not.

The sound of the door sliding open made the young woman lift her head: Darth Vader entered quickly, his pose confident as his eyes stared at her fixedly. Padmé grimaced.

"Please, don't look at me like that."

"Why?" he chuckled darkly.

"It makes me feel uncomfortable."

"Sorry, milady." But both from the seductive tone of his voice and the hungry look on his face she could tell he wasn't sorry at all. She decided to ignore it.

"So, Senator..." Vader filled two glasses with a strange blue liquid and then offered one to her: as Padmé took it, he sat next to her, too near for her comfort.

"Why don't you begin talking about this Rebellion of yours, mh?"

Padmé turned violently her head towards him, a defiant expression on her face.

"I have nothing to tell you, milord." She mocked him in a haughty voice.

His grin disappeared faster than a water drop in Tatooine's deserts, as Vader became serious and menacing.

"Oh, you'll have, Senator." He said lowly, his icy eyes holding hers. "I have you in my mercy as the Emperor gave me permission to use any method I'd see..." he smirked while his eyes roamed over her body, "...fit...to make you talk."

Padmé almost forgot to breathe at his intense look: he was invading her personal space and she didn't like it one bit. But, as she stared at his handsome visage, she cursed herself mentally, because she was physically attracted to this evil man, this Sith Lord.

"Do you really believe I'm afraid of you?" She retorted hotly.

He grinned darkly, towering over her, as she backed against the armrest of the couch.

"You will be." He said, raising a hand to caress her soft cheek, ignoring her wince.

"You will be..." he repeated in a whisper, leaning closer and sealing her lips with his.

Her eyes immedately widened as Padmé panicked, wondering what was happening: what was he doing? Kissing her?

How _dared_ he?

Did he take her for some... whore? She was a Senator!

He was the Emperor's most trusted servant and she wouldn't fall for his charms: if he really believed he could seduce her into telling him the Alliance's secrets, then he was going to be deeply disappointed.

Ignoring the amazing taste of his lips, she closed her mind: without really thinking, she raised her hand and slapped soundly the offending man on the cheek, effectively interrupting the heated kiss.

She gasped, realizing what she had done, but not regretting it: even if she was a prisoner, she still was a Senator and demanded to be treated as such. It was Vader's fault if he had decided to step over boundaries not meant to be broken.

Vader still had in face turned into the direction of the slap, but his eyes were fixed on her, menacing and dark, brows lowered in a angry frown.

"Do you take me for a whore?" Padmé yelled incensed, standing up and putting as much space as she could between the two of them.

But Vader, having recovered from the shock, was faster, and before she knew it, she was trapped between the wall and the Sith Lord, whose breathing was warm against her face, their eyes locked together.

"No woman ever refused me." He whispered, seeming fascinated by her scared look. "You will be a challenge."

"I'm sorry to break it to you, but I'm a person!" she snapped, not acknowledging the arm now wrapped around her waist.

Vader, for the first time in his life, was utterly speechless: he was completely unable to reply.

He abruptly backed away from the young woman, watching her with a slightly shocked stare.

"C-3PO will show you your rooms." He said harshly, "You better prepare talking, milady." He spat out the title and, with that, he left the room.

After he disappeared, Padmé's legs failed her and she fell onto the floor, trembling.

'_What in the Sith-hell had just happened?'_ she wondered.

* * *

Vader was breathing loudly, gasping, as he leaned against the closed door, a hand covering his eyes. 

She just hadn't talked back to him, had she?

After a moment he began chuckling, first softly, then loudly – almost like a madman.

**She had.**

She had talked back.

And it had made him want her more.

A wide grin spread over his face: he was right, as usual. This was the woman made for him: finally, after all those years, it was time for him to claim what was his.

And Padmé Amidala was definitely **his**.

_(to be continued)_

* * *

**AN**: I know, I know there's still FS out there, waiting to be finished. But this story it's almost completely written on paper and I wanted to try something different, something other than Anakin/Padmé. 

This fanfiction had been in my head for a long time (since I've started writing FS, almost 3 months ago), and now I wanted it to be published.

Hope you all like it.

Please, just let me know and **REVIEW**.

Thank you.

Laura


	2. Chapter 2

**SHADOWED LIGHT**

By Laura-chan

Summary: Padmé Amidala is a young Senator in the Imperial Senate; but when she's suspected of being a Rebel, the Emperor sends his most trusted servant to investigate.

Time: AU

Rating: M/R mind the rating, MAY go up.

Pairing: Vader-Anakin/Padmé

Warning: I'm Italian, not English, so please don't mind too much my mistakes.

Disclaimer: I own only the plot of this story. Characters and background situations all belong to Mister Lucas.

**AN**: I'm glad you liked this new story... enjoy the second chapter!

* * *

_CHAPTER 2_

Darth Vader was seething while controling his men's work on the main deck of his Super Star Destroyer, the _Executor_: he was standing in front of the reinforced windows, the galaxy spread out before him.

The _Executor_ was directed to Coruscant, where the Emperor would interrogate the prisoner.

The prisoner.

Senator Padmé Amidala.

The Sith Lord frowned: he was hoping to have more occasions in which interrogate the Senator himself, knowing he would enjoy torturing her after her defiance.

He gritted his teeth at the thought of what happened a few hours prior in his quarters, frustation filling his being: and the crew, feeling his dark mood, stayed away from him, afraid to suffer his wrath.

And Vader could really use a good distraction, right now: the refusal of his beautiful prisoner, through not unexpected, was fresh and had stung his pride. But it had also hightened his lust for her. Her horrified look at his kiss had both made him angrier and hornier.

He wanted nothing more than seduce her now, to show her that he was worthy of someone like her, worthy of touching her pale skin, worthy of her caresses and worthy of her sighs: it had been a long time since Vader had felt unworthy of someone and he didn't like it.

The Sith cursed angrily: oh, yes, she would appreciate him in the end, she would crave the feel of him like he desired her.

How he longed to lose himself in her long, soft, curly hair, taste the sweetness of her lips again... how he wanted to be one with her!

"Lord Vader." A voice interrupted his pleasant reveries: the young Sith fixed the Admiral with a icy glare, causing the older man to gulp nervously.

"Yes, Admiral?"

"We-we," the Admiral took a deep breath and then talked without stuttering, trying to hide his fear. "We intercepted a SOS call from the Star Destroyer _Avenger_ from the Kashyyyk system: it seems that it had been attacked by the Alliance ships along with those wretched Jedi."

"Set the coordinates for Kashyyyk: we're going to destroy that Rebel scum."

"Yes Milord." The ufficial saluted and went to carry out Vader's orders.

The Sith Lord smirked evilly at the thought of engaging battle with the Jedi; he always enjoyed their helpless look as he proceeded to destroy their ships.

He chuckled as the stars became white lines when the _Executor_ entered hyperspace.

* * *

_She was running: she didn't know where, or why, but she felt she had to escape. A dark, looming figure was towering over her, blocking her way. Agrily, she pushed it away, only to find arms closing around her, stilling her movements and freezing her insides._

_She started screaming..._

Padmé sit up on the bed, gasping, her hand clutching her heart: she inhaled greedly oxygen as she tried to calm her racing pulse.

"Miss Padmé?" she turned her head to the right where a droid was watching her as quizzically as he could with a impassible metal face.

"Yes 3PO?"

"Are you alright miss? Do you need something?"

Her stomach rumbled and she smiled embarassed. "Breakfast would be nice."

C-3PO, Vader's golden protocol droid, nodded and exited her bedroom; the Senator glanced around her with disgust: she couldn't believe she had fallen asleep in the quarters Vader had given her. She had been determined to stay awake just in spite of that monster... and instead she had fallen asleep -- she looked down -- in her dress.

She frowned and grudgingly decided to see if in the wardrobe there was some dress for her to put on: she opened it and was amazed by the numerous, beautiful fabrics she found inside.

Eventually Padmé wore a long, yellow dress that remembered her of one she had back on Naboo, her home planet.

Tears threatened to spill from her eyes at the memory of her beloved Naboo, her parents, her sister, her nieces, her boyfriend Palo who was going to propose to her... everything she hold dear to her heart and she would probably never see it again...

The young woman swore angrily: she cursed the Emperor, who had destroyed the Republic, and Darth Vader, for being his ass-licking laptop.

She hated them! She hated them with a passion!

The young maid Vader had assigned her, Alura was her name, entered the bedroom bringing a tray with hot tea, bread, jam and butter.

Padmé wasn't in the right mood to eat, but her stomach didn't care and growled hungrily at the sight of food.

She sighed and sat down on the bed, then she looked out of the window, noting with surprise that the ship was in hyperspace.

"Do you have any idea of where are we going?" she asked Alura.

The young woman, who was older than her, smiled. "I don't know exactly, milady, but I've heard that we're going to the Kashyyyk system."

"The Wookies' planet?" Padmé frowned, but said no more.

She wondered what Vader was doing: Kashyyyk was in the opposite direction of Coruscant, or Imperial City as it was called now. If he wanted to bring her before the Emperor why were they departing from it?

Padmé shook her, thinking angrily that she didn't really want to understand Vader: she continued to munch unhappily her breakfast.

* * *

Bail Organa, Senator and Viceroy of Alderaan, fought with himself to stop the tears from rising.

"So, she's lost now."

Captain Typho straightened his back. "Milord, you can't possibly thinking about leaving Senator Amidala---"

"My friend." Bail stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. "There is nothing we can do now for Padmé: she's now in Vader's, and so in the Emperor's, clutches. We can't risk a direct attack to Vader's Super Star Destroyer." Bail's face was tired and pained. "We already lost too many Jedi because of him."

"That monster!" Dormé swore, catching the two men's attention. "Milord, you should've seen how he looked at her! So...so..." the handmaiden struggled the right word. "...so...unappropriated!"

Bail threw an alarmed stare to Typho, whom shook his head sadly, conferming the Viceroy's fears.

"Oh, Padmé!" Now Bail silently weeped.

"What? What happened to Senator Amidala?" a familiar voice asked behind him.

"Master Kenobi!" exclaimed Sabé, who had been quiet till that moment, as she ran into the startled Jedi's arms.

Obi-Wan looked at the four people in front of him, confused about what he was seeing.

"Something bad happened to Senator Amidala?"

Typho was the one to inform him. "She had been captured by Darth Vader."

Obi-Wan closed his eyes, accepting regretfully the news. "This is a very sad day indeed." He said in a broken whisper. "Very sad."

Obi-Wan Kenobi had been a friend to Senator Padmé Amidala since he and his Master, Qui-Gon Jinn, had helped her free her planet from the invasion of the Trade Federation, just a year before Palpatine's self-election as Emperor: had it passed only eleven years?

It surely felt like a hundred.

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon had killed Palpatine's first apprentice, Darth Maul, on Naboo (even if Qui-Gon had lost his arm in the fight) and it was then that the Jedi Order had learned of the return of the Sith: when they had realized who was the Master, it had been already too late.

The Republic had crumbled and the Empire had risen, and every single Jedi had been declared an enemy of the Empire: the Jedi Order, which had served the Republic for twenty thousands years, had been banned and was now outlaw.

The Emperor and, later, Vader had sought the Jedi and many had been killed: this had been called 'The Jedi Purge'.

Few members remained of the grand Order: most Masters of the Council were still alive and also about fifty Knights. But no Padawan had escaped the Purge. And the Jedi were in the sudden need of younglings to train: it was necessary to keep the Order alive.

The Rebellion was born from the alliance of the remaining Jedi and the few Senators who still loved the Republic: Bail Organa and Padmé Amidala had been two of the founders of the Alliance.

And it had grew till it had become a threath to the Empire: more and more systems joined the Rebellion against Palpatine's rule. But the Sith Lord was still stronger.

The kidnapping of Padmé Amidala was a difficult thing to swallow: she was a charismatic leader and the people loved her. Also, she was smart and a very good strategist.

But unfortunately she had made a mistake.

'_Farewell, dear friend.'_ Obi-Wan thought sadly.

* * *

Darth Vader coldly analyzed the situation: two Rebel Starships and a unspecified number of smaller starfighters were attacking the _Avenger_, which was clearly in difficulty. He scowled at the incompetence of the crew of the Stardestroyer: he would have been able to take care of that Rebel scum only with a small frigate.

"Commander." He called.

"Yes, Milord?"

"Fire at will."

"Yes sir! Fire at will!" the Commander ordered from the main deck.

Immediately, lasers blazed from the _Executor'_s cannons: some of the slowest starfighters were destroyed, and a Rebel Starship was hit.

Vader closed his eyes and reached out with the Force, smirking as he recognized two strong auras: only two Jedi Masters? Or they were afraid of him, or the Jedi had become too few to arrange many men in an attack.

'_Good.'_ He goated.

As he turned his back to the huge window, he ordered to the first ufficial he met on his way to prepare his ship: he grinned darkly.

'Now the fun begins.'

* * *

"Master!"

Yoda, venerable Jedi Master, turned toward the younger Aayla Secura.

"What it is, Master Secura?"

She gulped. "It's the _Executor_... Vader's Super Stardestroyer appeared in the middle of the battle on Kashyyyk."

The green Master's eyes grew wide.

"Alert Master Windu and Master Koon we have to."

Aayla nodded. "I've already done that: Master Windu told me not to worry... Master Yoda, I think he wants to confront Vader!"

"Foolish and desperate the Jedi had become..." Yoda shook his head, then looked risolutely at the female Jedi. "Call Master Windu."

* * *

"No, Master Yoda: I won't rethink my strategy." Mace Windu, a dark-skinned, tall Jedi, answered calmly, not looking at the hologram before him: he concentrated on the battle.

"Confront Vader, you musn't!" esclaimed Yoda impatiently. "Not now, at least."

"If we destroy Vader, the Sith Lord will lose his apprentice and his most skilled fighter: I'm going to kill him now." Mace continued tiredly. "Ten years had passed since the rise of the Sith: how much longer must we wait?" and with that he closed the communication without listening to the other Jedi's reply.

He had successfully destroyed fifteen TIE fighters by now and was rapidly increasing that number: but his senses were searching another presence, a darker, stronger one...

Mace Windu cursed as he felt too late the Force signature he had been searching for: he turned and saw Master Plo Koon engaged in a mortal battle with a particular TIE fighter. He gritted his teeth: it seemed like Vader had mocked him once again.

He fired against Vader's ship, but the Dark Lord moved quickly, and Mace's laser beam hit another TIE fighter.

The Jedi Master knew he was being careless by challenging Vader in his element: it was known all over the galaxy that the Sith Lord was probably the best starpilot out there. But on the other hand Mace wasn't known to be someone who was easily intimated.

"Master Windu, he hit me and I'm wounded." Came a slightly metallic voice from his com-link. "I have to retire." Every Jedi was now more careful about his or her life.

"Yes Master Koon, go. I'll take care of Vader."

"May the Force be with you, Master Windu."

Plo Koon left the fight, as Mace Windu and Darth Vader confronted each other.

* * *

Padmé Amidala had fallen asleep once more: when she woke up, it was the evening of the day cycle on the ship.

She yawned and stretched, before throwing a look to the window, only to stop in her tracks: outside, in the space, a battle was raging on.

She ran to the window, her hands pressing against the glass; yes, she recognized that Starship...! It was the _Demiurgo_. And then...yes! She could see the _Peacemaker_!

Padmé covered her mouth with her hands: so, that's why Vader decided to leave for Kashyyyk!

She could do nothing but observe, powerless, as Rebel starfighters continued to fall under the powerful and continuous fire of the Imperial Stardestroyers. She held back tears as her heart cried when another Rebel fighter exploded in a ball of flames.

'_Go away! Go away! They will destroy you completely!'_ she screamed inwardly, trying to mentally warn them.

She saw two starfighters, an Imperial TIE and a Rebel ship, fight desperately, aggressively and they veered and turned, trying to hit the other: Padmé admired the skills of both the pilots, then she became suspicious.

They were moving much faster than the normal fighters in the battle...and that TIE was different from the others... she gasped.

Could it be? Was Vader battling with a Jedi?

In her heart Padmé hoped, she prayed for the Jedi to win: she waited anxiously to see the result of the fight, and was deeply disappointed and a bit afraid when she saw the Jedi starfighter fly away with smoke exiting from his reactor.

'_I hope he's alright.'_ She thought.

The young woman continued to watch the furious battle before her eyes, when eventually she noted the Alliance's Starships slowly retreating; she shook her head, knowing the Rebellion wasn't still powerful enough to fight two Stardestroyers simultanously.

Suddenly the room became cold as an arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her back to a strong body, shocking her into silence.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" a voice murmured in her ear, sending horrified and delighted (why delighted?) shivers down her spine.

Her shoulders stiffened. "I don't see anything beautiful: but we already know we have very different points of view."

A rumble of laughter shook Vader's body, who was in a gleeful mood after making the Jedi retreat with his tail between his legs.

"Do you always have to answer back, milady?" he made the title sound like a vulgar remark. He swept her curly hair on one side and began kissing and licking her neck and shoulder, enjoying her outraged gasp.

Padmé was divided in two: a part of her wanted to melt back into him and his pleasuring ministrations, but the larger part of her soul recoiled at Vader's touch.

"Don't touch me!" she exclaimed, trying to escape the circle of his arms, but he held the young woman tightly, not wanting to let go. Then, a scream left her parted lips, eyes widening, as she felt teeth penetrating the soft skin of her shoulder.

"What are you doing?" she almost cried, trying to turn to maim the man behind her.

"I won't have none of that 'don't touch me' crap, understood?" Vader answered her in dark tone: his hands slowly caressed her stomach and the underside of her breasts, pulling her to him so that they seemed almost fused together.

And pressed like that against the Dark Lord, the Senator couldn't ignore his body; his hard excitement pushed against her and suddenly Padmé realized she was in danger: not only because he was stronger than her and could efficiently force himslef on her... not that he needed to.

Because she was excited too.

What was happening to her? She thought disgusted and confused. Had she no morals at all? This man was a tyrant and a mass murderer, how could she allow him to do these kinds of things to her?

And so why was she fascinated by him?

She was used to be around politicians that had admired and, yes, lusted after her also: but they had always treated her like fine glass, with the respect she deserved.

But Padmé had never met someone like him.

Vader was very straightforward, crude, cruel and harsh if he wanted to be... and he was so very handsome, gorgeous even, with those azure eyes of his pierced her soul, searching for something she didn't know of...

He was so different from the other men she was used to know that she didn't know exactly how to behave.

Padmé was abruptly shaken out of her reveries by a hand raising her dress and diving inside, touching her most secret place. She gasped and unwillingly moaned as a feeling never experienced before took possession of her lower belly.

'_What is he doing to me?'_ she wondered once again.

"You like it, don't you?" long fingers caressed her gently, as his voice whispered sensually. "No one ever touched you like this: you're always so distant, so high... so untouchable. Men want you, but you scare them again with your icy behaviour." Vader smirked.

"But not this man." He nipped softly her lobe, "Now I'm going to show you that you're not only a politician, but also a woman... a very real and solid woman." His fingers continued to pleasure her, as his other hand squeezed roughtly her breast possessively.

"And you are **_mine_**."

Padmé whimpered as his ministrations became harder and more obsessive.

"You are mine, do you understand?" Vader's voice was now clipped and harsh, his pulse quickening, his mouth fastening on the side of her neck.

"**Do you understand?**"

It was clear that he wasn't going to relent until she gave him the answer he wanted so much: Padmé's mind was dizzy, she could only hear their ragged breaths and she found herself completely helpless against the Sith Lord's assault. A soft, seductive whisper in her head suggested her the right answer and she couldn't help but obey it.

"Yes..." she said breathlessly. "...Yours..."

And, as he had promised, he showed her that she belonged to him: right there, against the wall.

As outside, in the space, raged on the battle between Empire and Rebellion, Padmé Amidala – Senator of Naboo – lost herself to the Dark Lord of the Sith.

* * *

Long, dark lashes falling on rosy-hued cheeks.

Full, red parted lips.

Deep, calm breath.

Delicate fingers resting near her face.

Soft-looking and full breast.

Petite waist.

Dark curls covering the sweetest place of the galaxy.

Long, slender legs.

Padmé Amidala was absolutely breath-taking.

And now that she was his, he was never going to let her go.

Darth Vader caressed gently her curves, marvelling at her beauty, a deep satisfaction filling his being: he was now totally sated.

After having taken the young woman now resting beside him against the window of her room (and even he admitted he had been quite a risk), he had led (or brought?) her to her bed, where he had proceeded to discover every single part of her body: a body he now owned.

Vader had loved her innocent displays and unrestrained reactions, and had found quite endearing her furious blushes everytime he did something that embarassed her: everytime he had entered her warm flesh, he had felt both strong ownership, pride and a feeling experienced so long time ago he had almost forgotten it could exist -- joy.

After numerous love-makings Padmé had falled asleep, while he, althrought quite exhausted, had spent his last waking moments watching her sleep.

But what cooled his contentment was the fact that even in her exstasy, she had not given away any of the Alliance's secrets: from a hand he admired her loyalty, but it was unbelievably frustating all the same.

He left the bed gently, not to wake his sleeping companion: he put on a pair of black breeches and a black silk tunic.

Vader was very disappointed that his techniques of seduction had only worked in making her come to his bed willingly (or, as willingly as someone under a bit of influence of the Force could), while her defenses about the Rebellion had been strong and unyielding. And even if this only increased his admiration in her, what was going to say to his Master?

The Dark Lord cursed silently, watching angrily Padmé; he knew he could use more physical tortures, but her doubted they could do him very good: first, because he believed that if she resisted his seduction (something he was sure she was not used to), she wouldn't surely break down with eletric shocks and such. Second, he was very reluctant about marking her gorgeous body.

He cursed again, this time his weakness: because he felt weak with her.

Ah! The terrible Sith Lord weak in front of a fragile, vulnerable woman?

But it was true.

A hesitant knock on the door caught his attention: covering the female on the bed with a blanket, Vader with a gesture of his hand opened the door. He moved to stand right before it so the person on the other side would not see inside the room.

"Milord." He was greeted by a muttering voice.

"Yes, Captain?" Vader said in his best Sith voice.

"The Emperor wants you to contact him."

He blanched: so soon?

'_Damn!' _

"I will contact him into my private room."

"Yes, sir."

Closing the door, Vader threw a look at the still sleeping Padmé: he would report to his Master and then he will take care of her.

_(to be continued)_

**AN: **How I wish I was Padmé... sigh!

* * *

Review Responses

Thank you all for your kind reviews! They are heartwarming.

_Fanfiction(dot)net_

**Barbossa'sApples** (I was thinking of writing about 10 chapters), **Mr.Firenze, Laura, Storyteller Person, Jade, Jessy, Rabbit, Emily, Lady Ria, jalna, Christine, LadyVader, Hopeless4life, Siaynogsbride **(I'm glad you like my story so far: I'm an admirator of your works)

_Adultfanfiction(dot)net_

**Mmfcfa, Just Me **(thank you for your constructive review!), **Anon, Michelle, Ladynaye, wes, dancingnaked** (interesting nickname ;D ), **missredkat, Lulia Olenska, Lorna, jeannie, -sMs-, Vanerina **(thank you for volunteering to be my beta-reader, but I had some bad experiences... :shudders: I'm very grateful but I like to do it alone :D )


	3. Chapter 3

**SHADOWED LIGHT**

_By Laura-chan_

Summary: Padmé Amidala is a young Senator in the Imperial Senate; but when she's suspected of being a Rebel, the Emperor sends his most trusted servant to investigate.

Time: AU

Rating: **M/R** mind the rating, MAY go up.

Pairing: Vader-Anakin/Padmé

Warning: I'm **Italian**, not English, so please don't mind too much my mistakes.

Disclaimer: I own only the plot of this story. Characters and background situations all belong to Mister Lucas.

* * *

_CHAPTER 3_

Darth Vader knelt down and bowed his head.

"My Lord." He greeted, as the hologram of Darth Sidious nodded.

"Raise, my friend." The Emperor's wrinkled face contorced in an evil smirk. "So, how it went?"

"I've captured her, my Lord... but I've still not been able to extract any information from her." 'Only moans of desire.' He added mentally.

Darth Sidious was serious and quite displeased, and did nothing to hide it.

"That's not good at all, Lord Vader. If she doesn't talk, terminate her; I don't want to waste my time with something so useless. She won't be useful to us."

Vader's form stiffened almost unnoticeably.

"With your permission, I have a better idea, my Lord."

"A better idea?" Sidious showed great interest and curiosity.

Vader watched his Master with intense azure eyes, reflecting the desire he felt; Sidious observed him for a few seconds then hissed.

"You want her."

It was a statement, not a question.

"Give her to me: she will be a good pet, one worthy of a man such as myself." Vader humbly said, trying to persuade the Emperor. Actually, the idea of killing Padmé Amidala made him nervous and he inwardly cursed his weakness.

Darth Sidious was silent for a few minutes and Vader could feel he was attentively thinking about his apprentice's proposal.

"Very well, " he eventually said, chuckling. "I'm sure you will use – or should I say abuse? – her well." His eyes were as hard as steel,. "I expect her to give me no troubles."

"She won't, My Master."

"Now that this matter is over, tell me what happened on Kashyyyk."

Vader smiled: he should have known that his Master already knew of the attack.

"Two Rebel ships attacked one of our Stardestroyers: I had to intervene and defeat the Rebel. Unfortunately I wasn't able to completely destroy Jedi Master Mace Windu, but I gave him a good scare. He escaped. "

"How many Jedi were there?"

"Only two, Master. I suspect they had grown too few to attack in large numbers."

The Emperor chuckled darkly.

"This is good news, indeed. Well, Lord Vader, I shall not keep you longer from collecting your...prize." he smirked.

Vader smirked too, ansiously wanting to go back to the beautiful woman.

"You're dismissed, my friend: but I expect you back on Coruscant next week."

"Of course, my Lord."

Vader walked back to the Senator's quarters, feeling quite proud of having convinced the Emperor to let him keep Padmé Amidala as his pet...for now.

He entered the apartment to find her still asleep.

'_I have exhausted her more than I thought.'_ He chuckled; then, his eyes took greedily in her now-covered body. With a gesture of his fingers the blanket was swept away and Padmé's form was revealed to him in all its naked glory.

He wanted more, he needed more.

The Sith Lord undressed and lied next to the sleeping former-Senator.

* * *

She woke up feeling so tired that she couldn't move a limb.

Padmé didn't remember doing anything strenuous... I mean, the Senate debate had been difficult as usual, but it couldn't have tired her so much... she remembered chatting with her handmaidens on the ship that was bringing her back to Naboo...then... Yes! Her ship had been attacked and...

She gasped.

Darth Vader! She had given herself to that disgusting Sith! Well, he wasn't so disgusting... in fact he was quite handsome...but that was not the point!

He was an enemy of the Rebellion!

He had captured her and almost killed Mace Windu!

And, she thought grimly, he had succeeded in seducing her.

How was she going to face her friends now.? If she ever was going back to them.

How could have she fallen so low, behaving like a simple whore?

She was a Senator, had been a Queen, and didn't fall easily in front of men's charms!

But - she blushed – he had shown her new highs of pleasure, with his hands and mouth...

Padmé moaned in despair - she couldn't be possibily thinking like this!

She sat up leaning on her hands - trying to shake away the dizziness in her head - stopping when she heard a chuckle: opening her eyes, Padmé widened them at the sight of a very handsome, very very **NAKED** Sith Lord.

"Awake?" Vader smirked.

The young woman screamed, backing against the bed's headboard.

"I'll take it as a yes." He shrugged, crawling over to her.

With a gasp she noticed she was bare too – Padmé inwardly berated herself for forgetting about her undressed state – and grasped the sheets to cover herself; but the Dark Lord ripped it off of her, staring hungrily at her breasts.

She gasped, this time indignately, and brought her hands up to cover her chest, but an invisible force stilled her movements, gripping her wrists: she looked up and noted Vader's raised hand. The former Senator grew angry: he was using the Force to keep her from preserving her modesty!

"Stop that right now!" she exclaimed angrily.

Vader's azure eyes were fixed on hers.

"Isn't a bit too late for modesty, milady?" he asked sarcastically as he easily leaned over her, hissing when his hard body touched her soft one.

His relaxed, pleased expression for a moment captivated Padmé: he looked quite young and defendless with that look on his face and she wondered once again how old was he exactly.

Vader opened the eyes he had closed and bent down to capture her lips.

Padmé struggled, the harsh reality of who this man really was hitting her in full force, but soon she was overpowered and gave in, hating her body's betraying reactions.

Feeling her relax and slowly answer to his ministrations, Vader lost all of his inhibitions and entered her roughly, not actually caring about her discomfort: soon they were engaged in the most ancient dance of the galaxy.

* * *

Darth Vader, in his bed clothes (black trousers and a cream coloured tunic), was sitting on the blood-red couch of the quarters assigned to Padmé Amidala on the Executor: he was very satisfied, having just decided that he was going to move her into his own apartments.

His gaze was lost in the stars he could see from the window that covered almost the entire wall in front of him: a memory came unbidden to him...

'_I want to be the first to see them all!'_

...and he locked it in the back of his mind, wanting to forget the innocent voice saying that to a delighted woman.

The Dark Lord was now lost in more pleasant reveries... like the memory of the previous night; a night of pure pleasure and lust.

He had finally captured Padmé Amidala...the woman he had wanted since he had first seen her; it had been a long wait, but he had patiently waited for his moment – all the while his fascination had bordered on obsession.

He still remembered their first meeting...

_**Ten Years Before...**_

_Anakin Skywalker was nervous, but not afraid: he had lost his fear the moment his mother had been murdered by the Tusken – the Sand-People of Tatooine – right before his own eyes. He would have probably been killed too, if his new Master hadn't appeared in front of him, easily defeating the Tusken: Anakin had watched in awe the red blade tracing figures in the air as it cut an arm, a leg, a head... And he had revelled in the sight of blood flowing on the sand._

_Now he was following his saviour into the magnificent halls of the Senate Palace on Coruscant: Anakin observed everything he saw, happy to finally be away from the desert planet of Tatooine._

_It was the first time he went to Coruscant, but he could easily imagine to be the only eleven years old child ever been able to enter the Galactic Senate beside the now–elected Emperor, formerly known as Chancellor of the Republic._

_Anakin raised his gaze and watched his mentor, Emperor Palpatine, who was talking with some Senators (the boy grimaced – he didn't like politicians, aside from the Emperor) and Mas Amedda, his aide._

_After Shmi's Skywalker's death, Palpatine had put Anakin under his protective wing, promising him to help him become strong... _'So powerful to stop people from dying.'

_The Emperor smiled kindly at him. "Anakin, why don't you wait for me out there? Senate sessions aren't made for young men... you will soon get bored."_

_Of course Anakin nodded, inwardly pleased that Palpatine had called him 'man' and not 'boy'._

_He began wandering around in the enormous hallways of the Senate Palace, wondering about his new life._

_After some hours he was quite unfortunate to bump in a group of 18 years old boys, who were laughing at some silly joke. _

"_Hey, watch it, little boy!" one said, leering at Anakin and pushing him to the side._

"_I'm not a little boy!" Anakin argued hotly, only to be kicked by a second boy._

"_Shut up, brat... you're not even worthy to lick our shoes..."_

_They watched him curiously, but still smirking._

"_And what is doing someone like you in the Senate?_

"_I'm here with Emperor Palpatine!" _

_The group began laughing loudly and Anakin had never felt so embarassed._

"_Of course, you're with the Emperor...And I'm Sly Moore!'_

_Anakin had met Sly Moore... she was another one of Palpatine's aides._

"_Oh." He smirked "I didn't know you were a woman, milady."_

_Apparently the older boy didn't find his joke so funny; a punch came from nowhere to hit in on the cheek. But Anakin was the first human ever been able to attent the Bonta Eve, the most dangerous podrace in the galaxy which was held on Tatooine, and had exceptional reflexes. He ducked and avoided being hit by the other boy's fist. It instead hit the wall and the boy howled in pain. _

"_We'll teach you a lesson you will never forget!" growled his friends as Anakin stepped back._

"_Stop this right now." Said a calm, but authoritative voice. And then she appeared._

_She was beautiful in every way: her hazel eyes expressed intelligence and confidence, her long hair was held back by a multitude of braids, her face was clean and her features lovely. _

_Her harmonious form was covered by an elegant purple gown and the way she bore herself screamed royalty and inner power. _

_Anakin was instantly smitten._

"_S-Senator Amidala!" one of the boys stammered and Anakin's eyes widened._

_A Senator? But this girl couldn't have been much older than him... around 16 years old he thought._

_He searched in his mind and finally remembered something Palpatine told him during their travel to Coruscant: the old man had been a Senator under one of Naboo's youngest Queens – Amidala – before becoming Chancellor._

_So this was the famous Senator Amidala: the young boy had heard tales about the invasion of the Trade Federation on Naboo, that she had been able to stop. Quite an amazing girl was she._

_Padmè Amidala's hard gaze fized the boys, who were older that her too, and said. _

"_You should be ashamed of yourself: attacking a boy younger than you...you could have seriously hurt him!"_

"_But...Senator..." they tried to explain._

"_No buts!" she interrupted them. "There's no excuse for your abhorring behaviour. This time I'll let it pass, but don't think next time you'll be as lucky! Now go away before I lose my patience." _

_The group didn't need to be told twice and disappeared in a matter of seconds, murmuring unfelt apologies._

_Amidala's gaze softened as she turned to watch Anakin, his mouth wide open. _

"_Wow..." he said lowly. "You were great!" _

_Amidala blushed but then smiled at the funny boy in front of her. _

"_I just hate this kind of behaviour: it's unbecoming of young men. I think they learned their lesson."_

"_Are you an angel?" _

"_What?" _

_Anakin felt stupid as he saw the older girl watching him surprised._

"_Angels... I have heard they live on the Moons of Iego and that they're the most beautiful and kindest creatures of the galaxy." _

_Amidala laughed softly, not wanting to offend the boy who had just complimented her._

"_No, I don't think I'm an angel." She smiled. "I'm Senator Padmé Amidala from Naboo."_

"_I'm Anakin Skywalker." He said eagerly._

_The young boy watched her with intense eyes and Padmé squirmed, uncomfortable under the heated gaze._

'Now, don't be absurd, Padmé: he is only a boy, there's no need to feel nervous.'

"_Well, Anakin Skywalker, it was nice to meet you." She smiled. "But now I'm afraid I have to go." _

"_It was a pleasure to meet you!" Anakin grinned charmingly and Padmé laughed._

'_**I'm going to marry you.'**_

_Padmé suddenly lifted her eyes, looking for someone, feeling confused: then, she turned back to Anakin. _

"_Excuse me, did you say anything?" _

"_No, why?" the young boy answered innocently._

_Realizing she looked stupid, she giggled nervously. "Nothing... I just... heard something... I think." _

_The Senator's gaze was lost for a few seconds then she shook her head and smiled weakly._

"_I'm sorry, it's just that I'm really tired. Then, I'll see you around, Anakin Skywalker." _

"_Certainly, milady." _

_Padmé smiled and disappeared around a corner._

_Anakin grinned widely: he had tested his new-found powers on the Senator... and even if he had found quite difficult to mind-speak, he was glad he had been able to do it. _

_And what he had said to her was true: he could feel that then girl he had just met was going to change his destiny. One day, hopefully one not too far, she would be his. _

"_We'll meet each other again, Padmé Amidala." He said, savoring her name with a smile. "I'll make sure of that."_

**_Present Time..._**

She had obviously not recognized him.

Vader smirked: of course – how could one connect a sweet, innocent boy with the tall, handsome Dark Lord of the Sith?

Everything he had predicted more than a decade before had become true: well, almost everything. In fact, he wanted her to completely belong to him, to utterly surrender to him: that would be a sweet victory, indeed.

And it wouldn't be only his victory over her, but also the Empire's victory over the Rebellion.

Vader turned to look at the young woman lying on the bed, her chest slowly raising and lowering with every breath she took: yes – he decided – there would be time to get informations out of her – there was no need to hurry.

He smirked satisfied.

Padmè didn't realize how lucky she was that Vader liked her so much, because otherwise she would have been tortured long and hard: physical tortures, mind-numbing, excruciating, pure agony with unbearably hot or deathly cold devices.

But the Sith wanted her to be – physically – intact: he wanted Padmé for himself, for his pleasure, he wanted her to be bound and dipendent from him.

A first step in that direction had already been taken; now there was the second...

Vader's comlink bipped and he sighed when realized he was needed on the main deck: was he the only man capable to pilot that ship for more than five hours? He hoped there weren't troubles, because he wasn't in the mood to deal with incompetent ufficials.

With a last longing look to Padmé, he dressed and was soon out of the apartaments.

* * *

Padmé scrubbed herself frantically in the shower, hoping to get off her skin the feel of Him: his hands, his kisses, his lips, his perfume…him.

She had woken up dizzy and confused, finding a messy bed: her memories coming back in a moment, the young woman had immediately began searching for her captor.

When it was evident that Vader wasn't in the room she had breathed in relief: she didn't want to confront him first thing after waking up.

Padmé really hated how her body responded to him, betraying her mind: she was disgusted by herself. What would Obi-wan say if he could see her now? And Dormé? Or Sabé? And what about her family? And...

...Palo? What would think of her if he saw her in the arms of another man? She really couldn't help but feel like she was betraying him... her sweet Palo.

She was starting to cry but then shook her head.

'_No.'_ Padmé thought angrily. _'He doesn't deserve my tears... He doesn't deserve anything, that monster. I hate him, I hate him...I HATE HIM!'_

The former Senator continued scrubbing and couldn't help but compare the two men.

Palo was gentle, a dear friend... he treated her with respect and had never pushed her into something she didn't want to do.

Vader was... Vader: dark, menacing, cruel, obsessive, agressive... and still Padmé knew she was a bit attracted by him.

She had always thought that Palo was the most handsome man in the entire galaxy, but after seeing the Dark Lord of the Sith her views had changed. Vader was beautiful in a dangerous way, lethal as a viper and seductive as a cobra... he was like a mortal poison, which at first tastes sweet then softly kills you.

Everytime Padmé looked into his icy blue eyes, she would fall deeply into their depths, losing awareness of herself, and she would forgot everything around her.

The Senator in her didn't like to lose control: everything she had done in her life – especially her political one – had been based on the tight control she had on herself and over her emotions. And now, this...this man came and destroyed what she had done for most part of her life.

Padmé remembered well what he had said the first time he had laid with her.

"_Now I'm going to show you that you're not only a politician, but also a woman... a very real and solid woman."_

How long had she felt tired of being Amidala? Since when had she been able to behave like Padmé?

She loved her life, she loved helping others... but she felt the need to take some time for herself too; and, maybe, she was attracted by Vader because he'd been the only one to notice how truly she wanted to be her real self. He had freed her from the shackles she had put on herself and she, albeit unwilling, had followed him.

It wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't for the fact that Vader was a monster: a horrid monster enclosed in a handsome man's body.

With a sigh she exited the shower, her normally pink skin now red from all the scrubbling. Wrapping a towel around her body and using another one to dry her hair, she got out the bathroom, intending to take a nap: she really felt tired, not having sleeping much.

Padmé let the towel fall to the floor, a hand reaching for the clothes she had prepared on the bed; just then, two large hands grabbed her from behind and pushed her against a warm body.

The former Senator would have rolled her eyes, if she wasn't so intent in fixing them to his face, glaring at him.

Vader ignored her look and embraced her tightly, keeping her from struggling too much.

He kissed her forehead, startling her into silence; Padmé was actually stunned by the gesture of affection – he had been passionate, heated, but never affectionate... and this kept her on the toes... who knew what was he planning?

"Is there something you want?" she asked sarcastically.

"The Emperor gave you to me." The Sith simply said, looking straight into Padmé's blazing eyes.

She broke the circle of his arms angrily.

"So, I'm just...something you and Palpatine can play with?" she hissed "I'm not his or yours...I'm my own person and I have my rights! You can't just 'give' a person to someone!"

The young woman was really disbelieving: how could they treat people like that?

"I'm not going to stand here and watch as you and the Emperor play space-volleyball with me!"

"It's not really something you have power over." Vader's menacing figure towered over her.

"The Emperor can do whatever he wants; the Senate is not foolish enough to disobey him."

"Corrupted people, aren't they?" Padmé replied back, sarcasm filling the statement.

Vader drew her back to him, expecting some fighting from her; instead, she went still.

"What is it?"

"Well, kill me." The woman answered flatly. "Is it not what you want to do?"

His laugh was harsh and loud.

"Kill you?" he gasped for breath. "You really believe I want to kill you?"

Vader turned her to look at him, an arm wrapped around her waist, his free hand grasping both of her wrists.

"You really believe.." he growled in her face "...that I did all of this, went through all of this...just to kill you?" his eyes narrowed. "Maybe you're more stupid than you seem."

"You arrogant, deceitful ba--." she began, outraged, only to be silenced by his deep kiss.

Vader released her wrists only to wrap both arms around her, touching her silky skin, stroking it. With her hands free, Padmé began pounding her small fists against his chest, even knowing it was useless: Vader didn't let her go, only tightened his embrace.

He broke apart to breathe and Padmé took it as her chance to get free, her cheeks flushed.

"How dare you..."

"Shouldn't you be worried about your future?" he said, smirking.

"Why? Am I not going to become your sex slave?" sarcasm filled once again her voice.

"Oh no." The Sith laughed.

The young woman bit her lower lip, then quickly schooled her expression.

"Then what?"

"We're going to marry tomorrow."

It took some time for her brain to elaborate these words.

"**WHAT?**" her eyes stared disbelieving at him. "You're completely crazy if you believe I'm going to marry you!" she exclaimed, before laughing a hollow laugh that would have freezed the blood in the veins of those who knew her.

"I'm too young to marry. And, believe me," Padmé said, her eyes fixing him with a icy glare "I would die before marrying you."

Vader's own eyes flashed, impressed but also outraged, and he grasped her wrist, tightening painfully his grip.

"You are not too young to marry." Hearing her hiss, a satisfied smile came across his face.

"And I believe I told you have no choice but taking me as your husband."

"I'm engaged!" she protested furiously.

"So, it is in Naboo's tradition to sleep with a man while promised to another?"

That hurt: not that she was ever going to admit it.

"As you said, I had no choice." The woman hissed again. "You took me."

"I may have taken you..." he answered amused, "...but I didn't rape you."

That also was true and they both knew it; Padmé struggled not to be defeated by the Sith but didn't have anything to say back. Lips opened to let a frustrated sigh pass.

"And I don't want to hear about other men. There will be no one else but me."

"Arrogant and cocky. My, my, what a prize I got." Sarcasm once again filled her voice.

The former Senator found herself back in the arms of the enemy, his rough tunic bruising her soft skin. Suddenly his mouth found hers and Vader stole her breath, his tongue searching hers.

She gasped when a hand cupped and squeezed her ass with force, and opened her eyes to glare silently at the man in front of her, who just smiled against her lips.

They broke and Vader grasped her chin, making her look at him.

"I'm the only one who can do this to you."

"You overstimate yourself."

He growled, seriously annoyed by her behaviour.

"I'm warning you, Senator, it is best not to anger me; I tend to get a bit violent..." his hand caressed her throat and collarbone "...and I'd hate to mark something so pure and beautiful."

Padmé scoffed, but said nothing, looking downward.

Vader didn't like how she refused to met his eyes. His grip returned to her chin and he deeply kissed, again, the defiant woman: she was infuriating, but – oh! – how she excited him!

His free hand traveled across her bare back, loving the feel of the now familiar skin.

The Sith felt her tremble slightly in his arms and smirked inwardly, slowly but inesorably pushing her towards the bed.

But Padmé wasn't so far gone not to realize his intentions.

"Again?" she gasped incredulously "You are insatiable!"

Vader laughed out loud.

"My dear Padmé, I've been waiting for you for ten years." His eyes bore deeply into her own.

"Do you really believe I would be satisfied after two or three times?"

He gave her no time for answer as he sealed her lips with his.

* * *

Padmé stared blanky ahead as Alura hurried around her, adjusting to perfection the stunning azure dress the former Senator was wearing: her wedding gown.

Padmé's cheeks were rosy because of her make-up; after waking up that morning, fortunately alone in bed, she had cried and cried, causing her whole face to redden.

Usually brides cry on their wedding day because they're happy: but hers were tears of despair.

To be legally bound to Darth Vader was something she didn't believe she could stand: and in a few hours her nightmares would become reality.

All too soon, a young ufficial, who Padmé would later get to know as Alura's husband, knocked on the door, asking if she was ready: Vader was waiting.

When Padmé entered the little, intimate room where their wedding would be celebrated, she couldn't help but feel like throwing up: a sick feeling originated from her stomach, bile rising in her throat. She took a deep breath, straightening her shoulders and walking forward, her lovely face pale.

As she moved, the young Dark Lord admired the beautiful figure of his wife-to-be: from the outside you wouldn't have thought it, but inside he was a nervous wreck. In fact, he had finally ackowledged that marriage was a big step; one thing was seducing someone, another was marrying that someone.

But he knew that there wouldn't be anyone more worthy of him than Padmé Amidala... and he wanted no one else.

In the room there were very few people: the bride, the groom, the priest, Alura and her husband (chosen because of their loyalty to Vader) and C-3PO (Padmé had no idea why he was present).

The wedding was short and it ended with a quick kiss between an eager husband and a reluctant wife; Padmé had a sick look on her face and Vader couldn't help but notice, a frown taking the place of his previous grin.

They seemed a bad-assorted pair.

The Sith Lord brought his new bride to his quarters (it wasn't like she needed hers anymore), now slightly irritated by her disgusted and disgrunted look.

"You could try to look a bit happier." He gritted his teeth

"Why should I?"

"I'm your husband!"

"You're simply crazy." She whispered, "You forced me to marry you, you who are one of the men I hate the most."

He inhaled sharply.

"You hate me this much?"

"And more."

"Why?"

Padmè laughed an hollow laugh.

"You are really asking me why I hate you?" she looked at him right into the eyes. "You and your Emperor have destroyed everything I held dear, everything I fought for! I love democracy, I loved the Republic, and now the galaxy is under the control of a mad man who wants the ultimate power! He has the power to decide who is going to die and who is going to live... who is he to take this kind of decisions? Who is he to say that something is wrong and something else right? The Republic was far from being perfect, but at least we were free! Palpatine canceled every freedom we had! We are just his prisoners..." Her voice trailed off in a whisper, "...and you more than everyone else. I really don't know if I pity or despise you."

Vader's heart clenched in his chest as hurt filled his entire being.

"You really hate me..." it was a statement, not a question.

Padmé arched an eyebrow.

"Well, what did you expect? Me to be grateful of being kidnapped by you?" she said sarcastically. "Well, you'll be terribly disappointed."

His heartbeat quickened.

She...she couldn't hate him! No, she simply couldn't!

Padmé found herself slammed against the wall, a pair of lips kissing desperately hers, strong hands diving under her gown and parting her legs. With a sigh of surrender she stayed still, waiting for him to end.

Vader remotely realized that the woman in his arms wasn't answering to his ministrations, but was too hurt and pained to care. With a hand he opened his trousers and entered her roughtly, stifling her yelp with his mouth: harshly, he took her, not caring about her well-being, but only caring about his needs and the urge to mark her someway, to show everyone – even her – who she did belong to. His thrusts were uncoordinated and painful, but Padmé did not even gasp as her body was pushed harder and harder against the wall.

Finally, Vader finished and stayed still, panting in the hollow of her neck and savoring the sweet smell of sex that clinged to her.

When Padmé started talking, her voice came out only as a whisper:

"...Do you really this is going to change things between us?"

Startled, Vader moved his head away from her, eyes open wide: he stared in her calm, but tired face and suddenly realized what he had done.

He moved completely away from her, shaking his head: with something similar to a scared expression on his face, he ran away and left a disbelieving Padmé standing there alone.

_(to be continued)_

* * *

**AN:** Hope you like this extremely long chapter; I know it came out late, but I've been REALLY busy, and when I say busy, then I mean ABSOLUTELY AND COMPLETELY BUSY.

I almost did not have time for myself.

Well, if you liked this chapter, please just review and make me happy: reviews are what keep me going on. Thank you for reading and thanks a lot to everyone who reviewed: I love you guys to bits, what would I do without you? I'm glad you appreciate my work, and just know that I adore every single review you send in. Once again, **THANK YOU**


End file.
